Fish stringers for captively restraining fish after they are caught by anglers are well known in the art. Such stringers typically comprise a length of flexible chain or rope having a plurality of fish-holding hooks mounted on the chain at spaced locations therealong. Of course, the main function of fish stringers is to permit caught fish to be returned to the water for convenient restrained storage while the angler continues fishing. Hence, it is customary to secure one end of the stringer to a stationary support with the remaining portions of the stringer positioned for submersion in the body of water. As fish are caught, the angler simply removes the stringer from the water, attaches the fish to an appropriate hook, and returns the stringer to the water for safe storage of the fish until such time as they are cleaned.
Another type of fish stringer is the simple line stringer comprising a rope having a retainer at one end and a skewer on the opposite end. Fish are simply threaded onto the line stringer as they are caught; attachment for the line stringer may be made in any convenient manner.
Though the fish stringer has long been a effective and dependable tool for the angler, certain problems still persist with the use of these devices. In the case of stringers provided with separate fish-engaging hooks or other attachment means, it is not uncommon to have the stringer become hopelessly tangled when it is stored for example in the fisherman's tackle box. Though the problem is not as acute with the line-type stringers, these devices may nevertheless become knotted or entangled with other fishing equipment during storage and use.
A second, perhaps more critical problem exists with the use of fish stringers by bank fisherman. In this regard, some of the finest fishing spots in the world are wholly unaccessible by boat and can be reached only on foot often over rugged terrain. Further in this regard, it is not uncommon for a bank fisherman to fish a creek or stream at a location on the bank well above the water. This for the reason that the lay of the land around many good fishing holes is simply too irregular to permit fishing immediately adjacent the water as would be preferable. In such instances, it will be appreciated that it may be difficult if not impossible for the bank fisherman to conveniently secure his stringer close enough to the water to effect desired submersion of the stringer line. Simply increasing the length of conventional stringers to reach the water from remote bank fishing locations is not practical since the angler would be required to drag his stringer and attached fish a relatively long distance over rough terrain each time he catches a fish.